


Vulcan Mortality

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeletons In The Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans live much longer than humans and Spock couldn't just let go of his human love after he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Mortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> You mean the mortality of Vulcans?

It was a warm day on Vulcan and Spock was getting into the mood. He was an older Vulcan now and he had been reflecting on all of his adventures when he was a young federation officer. Now those days are long gone and all he has left of his time in space is his old uniform and his trophy. 

He keeps his trophy in the closet and only pulls it out once in a while when he gets into his moods. Spock walked over to his closet and slowly opened the door. There in the closet was a skeleton. Now, this was not any old man that Spock has picked up over his many years of life. This was his one true love. This was the skeleton of captain James Tiberius Kirk. Beside Kirk's old bones was a jar. In this jar contained the most important component of the trophy, Kirk's pickled dick. 

Spock pulled both the skeleton and the jar out of the closet and laid them on the bed. He positioned the skeleton just right and then opened the jar to get to work on the attaching process. He had to put together the correct ingredients to get the pickle dick to stick to the bones well enough for Spock to have the best time. After an hour of careful mixing and testing it was complete.

Spock removed the dick from the jar and placed it ever so carefully at the correct angle on the pelvis and started to apply the mixture to the base of it. It was a matter of seconds for the mixture to harden and the dick to be in place. Spock walked to the head of the bed and started to wildly make out with Kirk's skull. He stuck his tongue in and out of the mouth, eyes, nose, and ear holes. This was getting his alien penis super hard and ready for the fun. 

Spock then pulled off his pants and threw them to the back of the room. He pulled his spocksers down and started rubbing his solid cock faster and faster over the ribcage of his love. Before he finished he stopped and grabbed the lube from the stand beside his bed. He got on his hands and knees on the floor and applied some lube to his fingers. Then he put his middle finger into his asshole and started to work it around in there until he felt it loosening a little. Then he climbed up onto the bed, positioned his ass right over the cold pickle dick, and sat down hard onto it. “ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHUUUUUH” He screamed as the dick slid right into him and slammed into his prostate. Then we started to rub his own dick again and rotated in a wild fashion to try to get the most pleasure while staring deeply into the empty eye sockets of his lover. Soon the spoiled Vulcan sperm flew and went straight down Kirk's left eye. “Bullseye!” Yelled Spock as he climbed off of the pickle dick and started to put his spocksers back on. 

Spock picked the skeleton up and put it back in his closet, penis attached and all. He knew that this would be his last time. He could now rest in peace knowing that he shot his sperm directly into Kirk's eye. Spock got on his bed and closed his eyes for the final time as he ran through all of the memories he had of his beloved captain.


End file.
